Fucking Perfect to Us
by redeyesofhell
Summary: Liz and Patty are sick of Kid's insecurity with asymmetry so they try to fix it


**"Fuckin' Perfect"****  
**

**Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life**

Liz pondered her life with Death the Kid, her life was pretty fucked up before, now wasn't it? She made plenty of decisions that now want to make her smack her head and laugh. "Welcome to my silly life," She thought before laughing**  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around  
**Her and Patty were always underestimated , it made stealing so much easier, but most decisions she made she second guessed herself until she met him, now she's no longer trash of Brooklyn, but weapons of a shinigami it filled her with such pride.**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
**Patty said she had a crush, but she feverishly denied it sporting a rosy hue upon her cheeks. But when he had an OCD attack and started pulling at his hair muttering "Worthless garbage" She snapped "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOT ASIDE FROM YOUR OC-FUCKING-D YOU'RE FUCKING PERFECT TO EVERYONE including me and Patty" She screamed, but said the rest in an almost muted whisper.**  
You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.  
**"He's so annoying with his OCD, but the thing that ticks me off most is his disrespect to himself, he claims he's garbage, but he's not, he is dead wrong." Liz complained to Patty, "He acts like he's got voices in his head constantly judging him."She continued "He should change that" Patty supplied "What" the older weapon asked "You said he's got mean voices in his head he should make them like him instead" Patty said sounding smarter than usual**  
So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)  
**Patty ran to Kid "Quite being so mean and leave Kid alone!" Patty yelled literally in Kid's ear leaving a dull ring**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
**"Kid wait" Liz said crossing her arms over her bust. "We're sick of your attitude toward asymmetry ESPECIALLY towards yourself." Patty said with a annoyed look on her face "You're Fucking Perfect to us" Liz and Patty said together**  
The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

The whole Death city was scared, but we managed to swallow the fear and fight a Kishin! Liz exclaimed happily, raising an ice cold beer in the air for a toast.**  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

"Stop criticizing yourself Kid plenty of people do it enough for all of us" Liz said, half-joking**  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?  
**"What's with those jeans, or her hat her hair must be a rat's nest" a girl whispered to her friend looking at Liz and Patty. Liz tried to lunge at her, but Patty held her back. "Why do we do that, why do I do that?" Liz muttered**  
(Yeah! Oh!)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

Liz said "You're perfect don't forget that" and leaned forward kissing him. As she pulled away Patty dragged her off to play basketball with the others**  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**

Kid sat on the bench watching touching is lips as they curled into a smile. "You two are fucking perfect too, but especially you Elizabeth Thompson" He said for once not breaking down about the asymmetrical design of the park they were playing at.


End file.
